


Новые грани

by TenderRain



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderRain/pseuds/TenderRain
Summary: — У меня медицинское предписание: никаких активных действий.— Досадно слышать, — Тесла слез с постели, подошел к Уиллу сзади, положил руки на его бедра, притянул к себе и, засунув прохладные ладони под рубашку и прикусив мочку уха, заговорил полушепотом: — А то у меня возникла одна идейка… чтобы милая Хелен переживала за нас чуть меньше…





	Новые грани

Уилл зашипел и дернулся. На его здоровое плечо легла женская рука и успокаивающе погладила.  
— Не дергайся, — сказала Магнус.  
Он почувствовал легкий укол и неприятное жжение, когда она начала вводить антидот.  
— Боже, кажется, я становлюсь слишком старым для полевой работы, — хмыкнул он и добавил полушутя: — Еще пару лет, и тебе придется списать меня со счетов.  
— Никого и никуда я не спишу, — Магнус тихо рассмеялась, а через мгновение ее настроение резко изменилось и она, касаясь кончиками пальцев царапин под лопаткой Уилла, холодно спросила: — А это еще откуда?  
Она была слишком занята его более серьезными увечьями, полученными от ядовитой разновидности южноафриканского малого поясохвоста, который по идее должен был пребывать в спячке, и не обращала внимания, что есть и другие «травмы», почти зажившие. Наивно было полагать, что Магнус не заметит их и не поймет истинную природу происхождения царапин — тут и Шерлоком Холмсом не надо было быть, чтобы понять, откуда они и почему Уилл не сказал об этих «ранах».  
Он напрягся. Это было определенно не то, о чем он хотел бы распространяться. Тем более говорить кому бы то ни было (особенно Магнус), что на самом деле творится за запертыми дверями его спальни.  
— Уилл, — она обошла койку, встала напротив со скрещенными на груди руками и гневно посмотрела на него, — кажется, мы уже обсуждали, что не стоит провоцировать…  
— Я его не провоцирую, — он потянулся за рубашкой и поморщился от саднящей боли в плече. — Он не пьет кровь.  
И это было правдой. Ну, почти. Разве можно считать полноценным питьем то, что Тесла осторожно слизывал крохотные капельки, выступавшие из легких, неглубоких царапин? Все-таки никому из них не хотелось быть объектом гнева Хелен Магнус, который был бы равносилен взрыву атомной бомбы, не меньше.  
— Все в порядке, правда, — заверил он. — Ты же знаешь, я обязательно сообщу, если что-то пойдет не так и начнет выходить из-под контроля.  
— Да, если успеешь это сделать, — Магнус поджала губы. — Сядь, я еще не закончила, — сказала она, беря антисептик и бинты.  
А на выходе из лазарета он получил напоминание от нее, чтобы вечером не забыл прийти на осмотр и перевязку, а также смачный подзатыльник от недовольно ухнувшего Здоровяка. Уилл чувствовал на себе сверлящий и обеспокоенный взгляд Магнус, но даже не обернулся.

— Отстань, мне работать надо, — Уилл бросил недовольный взгляд на Теслу, который уселся перед ним прямо на стол, нисколько не заботясь о том, что помял своей пятой точкой несколько важных документов и тем самым привел Уилла в состояние тихого бешенства.  
Тесла словно не услышал его и слегка навис над ним.  
— Я не ошибусь, если предположу, что должен _«благодарить»_ именно тебя за состоявшийся у меня, весьма _«милый»_ , едва не закончившийся моей смертью, разговор с Хелен? — произнес Тесла, по-особенному подчеркивая некоторые слова.  
— А это вообще возможно? — Уилл едва не рассмеялся. — В смысле, твоя смерть.  
— Это же Хелен. И… ну, у нее все еще мой девампиратор, так что, думаю, да, это вполне возможно.  
Уилл закусил губу, чтобы не засмеяться в голос: он все еще не мог привыкнуть и реагировать нормально на столь несуразное название.  
— Вообще-то я ничего не говорил, — он развел руками.  
И рассказал, каким образом она узнала о царапинах.  
— Кто бы сомневался, что Хелен будет так беспокоиться о своих детишках, — усмехнулся Тесла.  
— Ты идиот… — покачал головой Уилл. — Если ты до сих пор не понял, то дело не столько во мне, сколько в том, что она вообще-то за тебя боится, придурок. Я, конечно, не сомневаюсь, что ты сделаешь все возможное, чтобы Магнус не охотилась потом за тобой так же, как за Друиттом, но вот она этой вероятности не исключает.  
— У нее проблемы с доверием, — фыркнул Тесла.  
— Уж кто бы говорил…  
— Может, пригласить ее пару раз в нашу постель? Чтобы она убедилась: все в пределах разум…   
— Брысь с моего стола! — Уилл оттолкнулся от пола и отъехал на стуле к стене. — И, будь добр, закрой дверь. С той стороны. Спасибо.  
Тесла, не переставая ухмыляться, все же покинул кабинет, оставив Уилла наедине с его проклятиями. О некоторых его влажных фантазиях, которые если и были осуществимы, то не в этой жизни, Уилл все же предпочел бы не знать.

Если бы кто-нибудь спросил Уилла, с чего вообще начались эти немного странные на взгляд некоторых отношения (учитывая, как сильно порой бесил его Тесла, и обращался к Уиллу не иначе, как «домашний песик Хелен»), он бы ответил, что с нуббинов. Просто чтобы закрыть этот вопрос и больше никогда его не поднимать. И почти не соврал бы даже.   
Это было до смешного банальное стечение обстоятельств: полетевшая система охлаждения (и Тесла был даже ни причем, как ни странно), пришедшие в себя нуббины, которых пришлось отлавливать по всему Убежищу, пока те не оставили от него абсолютное ничего, и Уилл, естественно, попавший под влияние феромонов мелких пушистых засранцев. А Тесла, которого в очередной раз отшила Магнус, просто случайно подвернулся под руку. Ну и под другие части тела, раз уж на то пошло.  
Ну а в том, что за этим первым случайным разом последовала еще череда таких же «случайностей» можно было винить и холодную отчужденность Магнус, брачный танец вокруг которой затянулся для Теслы более, чем на столетие и ему, вероятно, просто надоело, и личную жизнь самого Уилла, которая заканчивалась либо смертью, либо заражением иной сущностью второй половины.  
В какой-то момент Уилл поймал себя на мысли, что все это отдает запашком зависимости для него. Ковыряться в мозгах Теслы и судить за него он не брался.  
Все, в общем-то, было хорошо, за исключением одного момента: чрезмерной бдительности, порой на грани едва сдерживаемой агрессии, Магнус. Это просто не могло не добавлять некоторых… неудобств.  
— Можешь идти, — голос Магнус вывел Уилла из задумчивости и воспоминаний.  
Он уже натягивал рубашку, когда она, снимая медицинские перчатки и не глядя на него, внезапно сказала:  
— И, Уилл, я бы посоветовала в ближайшие несколько дней воздержаться от некоторых… активных действий.  
Генри закашлялся и, когда Уилл бросил на него недобрый взгляд, уткнулся в планшет, но трясущееся тело говорило о том, что это был вовсе не приступ кашля.  
— А еще… — продолжила Магнус, немного замявшись, — токсин в твоей крови… он…  
— Я понял тебя, — перебил ее Уилл, застегивая последнюю пуговицу и ловя на себе недоуменный взгляд Генри.  
— Можешь прятаться у меня, его бесит запах волчатины, так что…  
— Спасибо, но, думаю, до этого не дойдет.  
Уилл не сомневался, уж что-что, а запах оборотня вряд ли остановит Теслу, если тому вздумается добраться до Уилла во чтобы то ни стало. К тому же, бесил Теслу не столько запах, сколько сам Генри, и уж столкновение с ним он как-нибудь пережил бы.

Тесла полусидел на его кровати, подложив под спину груду подушек. Ботинки хоть снял, и на том спасибо. Его пальцы порхали по планшету, а лицо было сосредоточено.  
— Надеюсь, ты ковыряешься не в настройках системы безопасности. Генри убьет тебя.  
— Во-первых, волчонок волнует меня меньше всего. Во-вторых, нет, это… не важно. И в-третьих, наконец-то ты освободился, а то я уже начал всерьез беспокоиться, не убила ли тебя работа, — Тесла отложил планшет и с хитрецой посмотрел на Уилла.  
— Когда-нибудь она точно это сделает, — Уилл подавил зевок. — И, кстати, у меня медицинское предписание: никаких активных действий.  
— Досадно слышать, — Тесла слез с постели, подошел к Уиллу сзади, положил руки на его бедра, притянул к себе и, засунув прохладные ладони под рубашку и прикусив мочку уха, заговорил полушепотом: — А то у меня возникла одна идейка… чтобы милая Хелен переживала за нас чуть меньше…  
— Надеюсь, ты не собрался всерьез воплощать свою фантазию насчет Магнус? — Уилл попытался вырваться, но безуспешно.  
По телу прошел слабый разряд тока. Чаще всего подобные игры с электричеством бесили Уилла, потому что в электрошокере — не важно, живом или нет, — приятного всегда мало. Но сейчас у него почти встал.   
— Увы, нет. Когда-нибудь, возможно, но сейчас…  
Он развернул Уилла лицом к себе и притянул для поцелуя.  
— Боюсь даже представить, что могло прийти на этот раз в твою гениальную голову, — пробормотал Уилл, когда Тесла его отпустил. — Но я вообще-то серьезно. К тому же, я устал. И, в конце концов, я в отличие от некоторых простой смертный, которому нужен… ммм…  
Тесла бесцеремонно заткнул его очередным поцелуем и потянул за собой.  
«Чертова зависимость», — промелькнуло в его голове, когда он послушно последовал к постели за Теслой.  
В любом случае, нужно же было что-то сделать с тем, что он начал возбуждаться.  
Но, к его удивлению, Тесла не попытался его завалить, а сам упал спиной на покрывало и почти приказал:  
— Раздень меня. Медленно.  
— Не совсем понимаю, что ты…  
— Молчать! — Тесла приложил палец к губам.  
Он, закинув руки за голову, из-под полуприкрытых век наблюдал за тем, как Уилл расстегивал пуговицы на его рубашке. Только приподнялся, чтобы скинуть ее, и снова лег. Он позволил Уиллу расстегнуть ремень брюк и ширинку, а потом потянул его на себя и не совсем ласково уткнул лицом в свою грудь. Здесь и слов не нужно было для понимая того, что от него требуется. Уилл начал ласкать языком и губами сосок, не без удовольствия отмечая, участившееся дыхание и как подрагивают под ладонью мышцы живота. Тесла слегка надавил на его голову, и Уилл проложил дорожку поцелуев к паху. Оторвался только для того, чтобы стянуть брюки вместе с трусами.  
— И чего ты ждешь? — усмехнулся Тесла. — Он же не кусается…  
— Зато я кусаюсь, — огрызнулся Уилл и, склонившись, взял в рот его крепкий член.  
И едва не подавился, пытаясь совладать с приступом смеха из-за так некстати возникшей мысли: как быстро регенерирует Тесла (и регенерирует ли вообще), если ему откусить член.  
— В чем дело, Уильям? Раньше у тебя вроде бы не было проблем с моим размером… Не понял.  
Сдерживаться дальше уже не было сил. Уилл откатился в сторону и не мог успокоиться, сотрясаясь от накатывающих приступов смеха.  
— Твою ж… — Уилл наконец совладал с собой и озвучил свои мысли вслух.  
— Ты издеваешься… Мне, пожалуй, стоит порадоваться, что тебе пришло в голову только спросить, а не ставить сей безумный эксперимент. Ответ «Я бессмертный с феноменальной регенерацией» тебя устроит?  
Уилл не успел зависнуть и обдумать, как следует, что может означать такой ответ: Тесла поцеловал его, приказал перестать, насколько это возможно, ржать (и вообще заткнуться и не задавать глупых вопросов) и продолжить то, что он начал. И, по возможности, воздержаться от членовредительства в буквальном смысле этого слова.  
Уиллу было уже плевать на себя: у него-то упало все, что можно было, но Тесла же не слезет с него, пока не кончит. И чтобы обойтись без возможных травмирующих последствий для своего здоровья и психики он продолжил делать ему минет.  
Уилл был удивлен, когда Тесла остановил его и сказал:  
— Растяни меня.  
Обычно они ограничивались оральными ласками и взаимной дрочкой. И, если уж заходило дальше, то Тесла трахал Уилла, а не наоборот. И он бы не взялся предположить, от чего именно снова возбудился: от мысли, что сегодня он занимал доминирующую позицию (и усмехнулся про себя, потому что это еще с какой стороны посмотреть), или же от того, как Тесла глухо стонал, впивался когтями в простыню, разрывая ее, и насаживался на его, Уилла, скользкие от смазки пальцы.  
И он был очень узким.  
— А еще мне какие-то претензии предъявлял, — пробормотал Уилл, пытаясь протолкнуть по просьбе Теслы третий палец.  
Он понял, что сказал это вслух, только когда тот застонал:  
— Не знаю, что ты там бурчишь, но, может, заткнешься и просто трахнешь меня?  
Это было немного необычно и непривычно, но Уилл решил, что спектр своих новых ощущений проанализирует как-нибудь потом, а сейчас лучше было подумать о том, как продержаться и не кончить раньше, чем позволит это сделать Тесла, потому что у него самого внутри все буквально сводило от напряжения.  
— Да твою мать… — прохрипел он, когда тот скрестил ноги на его спине и резко притянул к себе, заставляя Уилла войти в него одним толчком. — Ты смерти моей хочешь.  
— Заткнись, — зашипел Тесла, приподнялся, опершись правой рукой о постель, а левой притянул Уилла за шею для долгого и глубокого поцелуя. — Просто заткнись. И трахай, — прошептал он, утыкаясь лбом в его здоровое плечо.  
— Ты, что, никогда?..  
— Я тебя сейчас покусаю, если ты не…  
— Все-все, молчу, — Уилл, для удобства подхватив Теслу за ягодицы, задвигался, и, усмехнувшись, добавил: — И трахаю.  
Но было немного трудно избавиться от мысли, что Тесла — анальный девственник. По крайней мере, судя по его реакциям, Уилл предполагал именно это. Но решил, что лучше спросит его об этом как-нибудь потом. Если решится на это. В лучшем случае тот просто оторвет ему голову. 

— А это… любопытно. И действительно помогает отвлечься от мыслей о твоей крови.  
— Что именно? — полусонно поинтересовался Уилл, ерзая и устраиваясь поудобнее.  
— Заткнись. И спи, — почти дружелюбно посоветовал Тесла.  
— Ну спасибо за разрешение, — буркнул Уилл, отворачиваясь от него.  
И уже почти заснув, почувствовал, как тот прижимается к нему и обхватывает за талию, хотя обычно после секса, нисколько не уставший, отправлялся в лабораторию. И уж чего никогда не проявлял, так это телячьих нежностей. Но об открывшихся новых гранях полуторасотлетнего, эгоистичного (казалось бы на первый взгляд) вампира тоже стоило подумать как-нибудь потом.


End file.
